Hacia El Mañana
by Hollow777
Summary: Final alternativo de Bleach... No hay nada más que decir.


_**Esta es mi versión del final de Bleach relatado por Rukia e Ichigo… sin más que decir**_

" _ **Hacia El Mañana** **"**_

 _ **(Rukia: Han pasado 1 año desde que Yhwach fue destruido por Ichigo e Ishida… y todas y cada una de las batallas que tuvimos hasta ese momento… se detuvieron)**_

 _ **(Ichigo: Ahora, desde los cimientos y cadáveres de los que nos acompañaron y perecieron… una vez más nos alzamos para continuar avanzando por ellos)**_

 _ **¡Oye detente idiota! _ llamaba un chico de pelo naranja a Rukia, era Ichigo.**_

 _ **¡Corre lento! o ¿acaso te estas oxidando?**_

 _ **M-maldita_ decía este tratando de alcanzarla.**_

 _ **¿Hace cuanto fue la última vez que siquiera sacaste el Bankai? _ le preguntó Rukia con una sonrisa que a él lo fastidiaba.**_

 _ **No importa_ miró con vergüenza para otro lado.**_

 _ **Apresúrate, ¿no querrás perderte tu nombramiento verdad?**_

 _ **Silencio_ dijo con varias venas en la frente.**_

 _ **(Rukia: Y así seguimos hasta el sitio de reunión…)**_

 _ **De un paso al frente nuevo capitán del 13° escuadrón.**_

 _ **¡Haiiii! ¡Capitán de 13° escuadrón Kurosaki Ichigo presente! _ decía algo apenado.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa Ichigo, es demasiado para ti? _ Hirako se reía.**_

 _ **Jajaja ahora voy a poder pelear contigo cuando quiera_ Kenpachi se emocionaba.**_

 _ **Me niego_ Ichigo retrocedía tragando en frío, mientras que Rukia que era su teniente guardaba sus carcajadas para ella.**_

 _ **Bueno Kurosaki-taicho desde ahora en adelante velará por su equipo y lo guiará hasta que lo remplacen_ Ichigo hizo una reverencia hacia las palabras de Kyoraku.**_

 _ **Te toca demostrar tu valía Kurosaki_ le comentó Toshiro.**_

 _ **Me pregunto si tendrás lo que se necesita_ Kensei lo veía cruzado de brazos.**_

 _ **Byakuya solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados ante el nuevo capitán, al igual que el resto de capitanes.**_

 _ **Bien puedes retirarte_ ordenó Kyoraku, Ichigo abandonó la concluida reunión y fue hacia los cuarteles de su escuadrón.**_

 _ **¡Bueno oigan todos, yo seré su capitán a partir de ahora! _ Ichigo se refería a los miembros del escuadrón de una manera confusa.**_

 _ **No se le entiende nada taicho_ Rukia se mofaba.**_

 _ **(Ichigo: Allí empezó todo…)**_

 _ **(Ichigo: Los días pasaron y recibíamos visitas de Keigo, Mizuiro y Arisawa)**_

 _ **¡Vamos! _ los tres iban en la misma dirección.**_

 _ **(Rukia: Urahara se encontraba de ida y vuelta de la sociedad de almas y al mundo humano con Yoruichi… y al parecer con una nueva acompañante.)**_

 _ **Espérenme_ gritaba Nelliel mientras ayudaba a Urahara a llevar unas cajas.**_

 _ **Vamos vamos Nel-chan, que las cajas no pesan tanto_ Nelliel llevaba 5 pesadas cajas.**_

 _ **Oye Kisuke no crees que estás abusando_ Yoruichi sudaba mientras veía sufrir a Nelliel.**_

 _ **No te preocupes jajaja_ se ocultaba el rostro en su abanico.**_

 _ **(Ichigo: El resto de los espadas regresó a hueco mundo después de rescatar a Halibel para vivir tranquilamente.)**_

 _ **(Rukia: Ishida, Chad y Inoue regresaron al mundo real para continuar protegiéndolo, pero aun regresan de vez en cuando a la sociedad de almas)**_

 _ **Vamos Sado-kun, Ishida-kun_ Inoue corría.**_

 _ **Mmm_ Sado la seguía y Ishida iba al lado.**_

 _ **No falta mucho para llegar ¿por qué corre? _**_

 _ **Es Inoue-san, no sería ella si no lo estuviera_ la miró Ishida arreglándose los lentes.**_

 _ **Todos iban al mismo sitio.**_

 _ **La familia de Ichigo siguió tranquilamente sus vidas mientras apoyaban a Ichigo.**_

 _ **Otto-san apresúrate_ Yuzu agitaba la mano.**_

 _ **Eres lento viejo_ Karim sonreía.**_

 _ **Jajaja Masaki tus hijas han superado a su padre_ decía mientras las lágrimas salían orgullosamente de su rostro.**_

 _ **Ya casi llegamos_ sonrió Yuzu y siguieron su camino.**_

 _ **(Ichigo: Todos venían a encontrarse con nosotros…)**_

 _ **¿No crees que esta capa me queda grande?**_

 _ **Se ve bien así idiota.**_

 _ **¿Tú crees eso? _ la vio sonriendo.**_

 _ **P-por supuesto idiota.**_

 _ **Hai hai_ sonrió mientras se recostaba en su silla.**_

 _ **Hey taicho nos esperan_ Rukia sonreía.**_

 _ **Si, supongo_ Ichigo sonrió y dijo.**_

 _ **Vamos a recibirlos.**_

 _ **(Rukia: El nuevo Gotei 13 se encargará de proteger los 3 mundos de ahora en adelante)**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego Kuchiki-taicho_ Rengi salió rápido del despacho de Byakuya y partió en esa dirección también.**_

 _ **¿A pasado un año no? _ Ichigo veía Rukia mientras caminaban hacia el Senkaimon.**_

 _ **Si… han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, pero todo a terminado_ ella veía al cielo mientras recordaba y cerró los ojos al sentir la brisa.**_

 _ **Cierto, ahora un nuevo comienzo viene para nosotros_ dijo Ichigo mientras la veía, se detuvieron y vieron a todos sus amigos saludándolos en el Senkaimon**_

 _ **Rukia y Ichigo se vieron fijamente…**_

 _ **Vamos Ichigo.**_

 _ **Si…_ sonrieron y avanzaron hacia ellos.**_

 _ **(Rukia: Y ahora junto a nuestros amigos)**_

 _ **(Ichigo: seguiremos avanzando)**_

 _ **Los dos llegaron con ellos.**_

 _ **(Ambos: Hacia el Futuro…)**_

 _ **F…I…N…**_

 _ **Si les gustó déjenme un comentario, graciaaaas…..**_


End file.
